Behind Blue Eyes
by Allthestorysaretrue
Summary: Liam has always hated Elektra,but when Elektra's past finally catches up with her and some horrible truths are revealed,will Liam fall for the girl he always thought he hated.
1. Behind Blue Eyes C1

I had always hated Elektra, from the moment she decided it was a good idea to push me over the pool table. I had hated her since she set up the SETA club and practically turned the residents of elm tree house into her personal slaves. If your wandering why im ranting about Elektra lets just say this will be the last prank she ever pulls on me.

I was climbing the stairs,preparing myself to barge into her room when I heard the soothing thrum of a guitar coming from Elektra's room. I stopped and pressed my ear to the door. As the muffled sounds became clearer, I recongnized the guitar and Elektra singing _She was suprisingly good,but you never heard me say that ok? _I listened carefully in order to interpret the words.

_"No one knows what its like,_

_to be the badman,_

_to be the sadman,_

_behind blue eyes,_

_No one knows what its like,_

_to be hated,_

_to be fated,_

_telling only lies,_

_but my dreams aren't as empty,_

_as my conscience seem to be,_

_i have hours,_

_only lonely,_

_my love is vengeance,_

_thats never free."_

The singing stopped. I backed away from the door unsure of what the meaning to the song was. Shaking my head I walked back to my room convinced this was some scheme Elektra had cooked up to get me to trust her.


	2. Fall Like Rain C2

I was sitting in kitchen with everyone, eating breakfast.

"Elllektraa!" Gina screamed.

"Whaaat!" A voice called back.

"Breakfast" Elektra came storming into the room with a face like thunder and sat heavily on the chair opposite me. I rolled my eyes at her entrance _typical,moody Elektra, no wander she doesn't really have friends in this place. _

"What are you looking at?" she said sharply.

"Touchy" She shot me a glare. "What? there's no need to be so moody...Mandy" I retorted. The other kids giggled.

"haha, very funny" she said while kicking me hard in the shin.

"Ow" She smirked. She got up out of her chair and started to pour herself some juice at the counter.

"Everyone, the boiler man is here to fix the heating" Mike announced "I want you to stay away from him while he works ok?" They all turned to look at the man. He had black gelled hair and only looked like he was about eighteen. There was the sound of glass smashing and everyone turned to stare at Elektra. She had dropped her glass and was frozen.

All of a sudden Elektra went hysterical. "Get him out of here now" She started to pull her hair. "Get out, get out, get out" No one tried to calm her down: even the care workers were to shocked to move. I looked around to find that the other kids were just as shocked as me, their mouths wide open. "Get out" she said in a voice so stern it sent chills down my spine.

"Who is this kid, are all the kids in this place total nut jobs?" As soon as the man finished his sentence Elektra charged forward punching him directly in the face.

"That is for everything you've done" She spat. With that Mike ran forward and restrained a very angry looking Elektra and hauled her out the room.

After sitting in silence for what felt like forever I decided to say something.

"What was that all about?" I said looking at the kids and then to Mike who had returned after seeing out the boiler man. "You must know Mike; you know... what that was about"

"Actually Liam I don't know, but even if I did I couldn't tell you" I shook my head and walked out.


	3. Measure Of Revenge C3

_That is it _thanks to stupid Elektra we are all freezing. We were currently having a meeting to sort out how we were going to get Elektra back.

"I think we should flour bomb her" Johnny suggested.

"Na to obvious" I shook my head.

"What about painting her shoes"

"No, she would probably paint them back knowing Elektra" We sat around in my room with puzzled looks on our faces, unsure of how we were going to get her back. "Wait I got it, she's been locked up in her room for days and won't come out so why don't we lock her somewhere else?" I raised my eyebrows in anticipation.

"Where though?"

"The toy cupboard" They all smiled as I told them my plan.

Later that day when Elektra went to the toilet I snuck into her room and stole her diary. I took it to the toy cupboard and placed it on a shelf.

I watched from the other side of the hall as Johnny told Elektra about her diary.

"Look Liam stole your diary and put it in the toy cupboard"

"And why exactly, if this is true, would you tell me?" Elektra said suspiciously.

"Cuz I hate him" She shrugged and went down the hall to the toy cupboard. I followed as she reached the door. Once she stepped inside Tyler ran up and locked the door. I came out of hiding and walked confidently down the hall with a huge grin on my face. There was banging on the door

"Let me out" Elektra shouted.

"No, you deserve it" Tyler replied.

I walked up to the door. "Now, now Elektra, we wouldn't want Mike or Tracy to hear you would we?"

"Why not"

"Because if they do ill tell everyone your poem" There was a loud crashing loud, as if she had knocked the toys off a shelf.

"I fucking hate you Liam"

"Elektra remember what I just said" Thee other kids laughed. There was a scream of anger in reply and a loud bang as a hole appeared in the lower door with Elektra's foot in it.

"Did she just kick a hole in the door?" Johnny said worried. I rolled my eyes.

"There's no way she can get out of there." It turns out I spoke to soon. There was a loud bang and the door swung open and fell of its hinges, revealing Elektra, who looked angrier than I have ever seen her. The next thing I know she lunged at me and pinned me to the wall. I heard the other kids gasp before she punched be in the stomach. I wheezed, trying to get my breath back, but it was to late she swung her arm back and punched me in the face.

There were shouts from down the hall and then Elektra was being pulled off me by Mike.


	4. Rather a ugly Truth than a beautiful Lie

**_Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reads and reviews, hope you like the next chapter, there's probably going to be at least 10 chapters in this story. :)_**

_Bang,Bang,Bang _I awoke to a sound coming from Elektra's room (the room next to mine). I rolled over and smacked my hand over my phone. The face of Frank greeted me. _2.00am_. I groaned. Stepping out of bed I made my way silently to Elektra's room.

As I reached to door I went to knock but shook my head and slowly opened the door, peering inside. Elektra was sitting there bouncing a tennis ball against the wall.

"What are you doing" I whispered.

"What does it look like?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Why are you doing it now?"

"You do it when you're angry, so I thought I'd give it a try"

"Is it working?" I said while stepping into the room and closing the door.

"No"

"Well... what I do is pretend that the ball is a person I really hate" I said while sitting down and crossing my legs.

"Thanks Liam, it's real nice to know that while I'm not watching your sitting in there throwing my head against a wall" I smiled despite myself.

"Just pick someone you hate" I urged.

"There are a lot of people that I hate, Liam"

"Well then you won't be short for choice will you" The corners of her mouth twitched.

"Look Elektra... why did you freak out when you saw that boiler guy"

"Liam, there are things in my past that not even the care system know about."

"And that man was one of them?"

"I don't want to talk about it" I raise an eye brow. "Liam I'm not talking about it" she hissed.

" Look your past can't be that bad, I mean you lived in a big posh house with a posh family"

"That was only until I was eight...things happened "She hissed.

"Whatever" I said while examining my finger nails.

"Fine, I've never told anyone this and you have to promise me you won't say anything"

"I promise"

"I mean it Liam"

"For god sake, I promise"

She sucked in a huge breath. "When I was in the Cobras, Kali got involved with this guy. We were selling stuff for him like pirate DVD's and games. One day we lost the cash for some Xbox games we sold, we told him but he didn't believe that we lost it. He slapped Kali and said she would have to pay the price for trying to steal off him. I said he should take me instead, and he did." She shivered. "He took me to some ally and started to try to take off my shirt. I screamed at him but he wouldn't stop. And...And I grabbed a brick and hit him over the head. It knocked him out so I ran"

"Was that boiler guy him?"

"No, he's...he's... he's dead" She started to throw the ball harder against the wall. "I killed him Liam, _I killed him"_


	5. Red and Amber C5

_"Your honor, I wasn't going to steal the scooter." _

_"It does not matter what your intentions were you still used the scooter, besides there is no actual proof you were not going to steal the scooter, we can only go on the statements given by the witnesses"_

_"I wasn't gonna steal it, and I didn't break it the brakes were faulty!"_

_"Liam" Mike hissed. _

_"Look Liam, im afraid we do not have all day, after carefully studying the witness statements and the statements given by the victim. We sentence you to six weeks of community service."_

Thats what happened exactly three hours ago. And now im standing in the doorway to the kitchen bracing myself to tell the other kids what my punishment is. I walked in slowly, wiping the sweat from my palms and trying to act casual. I threw myself in a chair and grabbed a plate.

"So,Liam did it go ok?" Asked Tee in anticpation. Mike stepped in before I could answer.

"Actually it went better than we thought, however Liam has to do community service for six weeks."

"What like picking up litter and stuff" asked carmen.

"No Liam has to help out at an old peoples home" At that Elekta almost choked on her drink. I turned and glared at Elektra.

"What?" She held her hands up in surrender. "Are you gonna have to like wipe their butts and stuff" She snorted. I pulled a sarcastic smile and through some broccoli at her. She scoffed and threw some back.

"Thats enough you two"Mike ordered.

I looked out of my window, watching the blue turn into burn't orange as evening took over from afternoon. My thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door. I turned to see Tracy step in. "What do you want?"  
"Alright moody" I glared. She walked up beside me looking out the window. Neither of us looked at each other only stared at the sky.

"Look Liam whats a matter?"

"Nothing" She gave me an expectant look."Its just ,I feel like I just keep doing stupid things and gettig myself into trouble"

"Yeah you do. But I dont understand why you do them"

"I just get angry"

"We all get angry Liam you just need to find a way to deal with it"

"Yeah but I just feel like the worlds against me, that I will never have a family,but Ive always had the dumping ground, you know?"

"Liam, no matter how angry we get with the world, we all need to feel like we belong to somewhere" I turned to look at her. "And for you thats here" she smiled , turned and left me in the silence. The first thought that came into my head was _Elektra._


	6. These Violent Delights C6

"Eleeektra!" I opened my eyes groggily and looked over at my phone _7.30 am They've got to be kidding_. "Has anyone see Elektra?" Tracy bellowed. I got up and stepped into the hall.

"Tracy whats goin on?"

"I can't find Elektra, I've looked everywhere. I think she might have run away" Liam's heart stopped_wait a minute why has his heart stopped?_ I stormed back into my room and got dressed in seconds. I slowly lifted myself down the drain pipe. When my feet touched the floor I began to run, don't ask where because I don't know.

Somehow I ended up under the bridge of the train station where a river ran. He had read it somewhere in Elektra's diary. I looked around but saw no girl with blue hair. I slid to the ground brick against my back._I give up_. Just as the thought crossed my mind I caught sight of a girl walking this way wearing a mixture of blue and grey. I stood up and jogged over, as soon as she saw me she turned and power walked in the opposite direction.

"Elektra wait" I said while grabbing her arm. Elektra whirled.

"Liam what do you want?"

"You need to go back to the dumping ground"

"I'm never going back"

"But why you were just starting to fit in better, but wait no silly me that's exactly why your leaving" She looked confused at my sudden sarcasm. "Every time you start to become happy you take it away from yourself. No matter how angry we get with the world we all have to feel like we belong to somewhere, but you just hated yourself to much to let that happen, that's why you have moved to so many care homes recently. You just hate yourself to much to let yourself be happy." For a moment her eyes shine but she quickly recovered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She shouted.

"Stop pretending Elektra!"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Fine so what if I am it's no of your business"

"Yes it is" My voice softened slightly "Why do you hate yourself, is it because of that man?"

"I killed him Liam!"

"No you didn't, it was self defence and an accident"

"You're wrong, it was all my fault, I'm a monster!"

"You're not a monster"

"Yes I am, it was my fault, I killed him, I'm the one who hit him on the head with a brick and left him, it's my fault Lia-" I cut her off at I crashed my lips to hers forcing her to find purchase against the brick wall. She froze and pushed him hard in the chest.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you" She looked incredulous.

"Why?"

"Because I think I like you, now shut up" I slotted my mouth to hers again and this time she kissed back. She tasted like sweet fruit and coffee. I placed my hand on her waist and leaned into her. She pulled at my hair and used my shoulders to push herself up in order to wrap her legs around my waist. I let out a soft moan in surprise. I felt her smile against my lips and decide there was no way she was going to have one over on me, so I broke the kiss and began kissing her neck, making her hum.

"Look maybe we should go" She said while pulling my head away from her neck. I pouted but agreed. We began to walk off, both unsure about what jus t happened. _What is wrong with me?"_


	7. A Sea Change C7

_**Authors note**_

_**Im so sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've been very busy travelling. So after this chapter there will definitely be alot more Liam/Elektra romance, I just feel they need to have a story. I will be off travelling again soon so I will try to update as much as I can. Thank you.**_

Once we got back to the dumping ground the police were in the living room talking to everyone.

"Elektra?" Mike said. Elektra waved her arms about exasperatedly. " Right you lot get up stairs, Elektra come into the office.

Elektra had been in the office for ages and I just couldn't stop thinking about our kiss earlier. Why did I kiss her? I needed something to distract me and fast. I walked over to tee's room where everyone was sitting in a circle playing cards. "Mind if I join in"

"Sure"

Our game was interuppted by muffled shouts and the sound of something smashing. There were pounding footsteps coming up the stairs as we all rose to our feet. "Elektra wait!" Mike shouted, probably from downstairs.

"Forget it Mike, I knew you would give up on me, Im not bothered"

"Thats what worry's me" There was a humorless chuckle from Elektra followed by a door slamming.

I ran out of the room and straight to Elektra's not caring what the others might think. "Liam don't bother" Mike said. I began to pound repeatedly on Elektra's door. There was a scream of frustration.

"What!" she said as she opened the door causing me to fall into her room. She slammed the doors shut and whirled. "Liam what?"

"What happened?"

"They are moving me"

"What just like that?"

"Yes"

"Elektra you can't just let them move you"

"I just don't care anymore"

"Why can't you just let yourself be happy!" Her face contorted.

"Stop acting like you know me!"

"Its a bit ironic isn't it, you talking about acting?"

"Do you know what Liam?" Her voice took up a deadly calm. "Just fuck off" I laughed, which as I found out was the biggest mistake of my life. She moved forward and punched my directly in the face. I dropped to my knees holding my nose as a wave of pain struck me.

"Whats going on in there?" I heard Mike scream worriedly. Before the handle started to rattle as Mike tried to get the door open.

Elektra grabbed my hair and yanked me to my feet causing me to yelp. She pulled me towards her and spoke in my ear. "If you ever find yourself amused by my life again, I will do much worse than that" With that she dragged me by my hair to the door before throwing me out and quickly shutting the door.

**Carmens Pov**

Mike was trying to get the door open, after a minute or so it opened and Liam was flung out. He fell face first onto the floor. "Liam are you alright?" Mike said as he tried to help Liam to his feet. When he was on his feet we all let out a small gasp. Liam had blood running from his nose and his head. I stepped for forward. "Oh my god Liam, what happened?"


End file.
